Drae and Haru Book 1: Alone
by R.E. the un-Abridged 2
Summary: new characters Drae and Haru meet the gang after they are driven out of the palace. Drae is hurt and Haru is a secret earth bender. when the gang comes to the burnt island they live on, they pick the couple up and take them to avenge their villages death.


Disclaimer: I no own.

Okay..this is my fav idea that ive had so far.. I hope it works out..umm im sorry about the whole grammar and capitals thing..not in my favor..and I hope that this works out.

Book 1 - finding the lost

1- Forgotten

Karu woke up in a very awkward position. The first thing he saw was the bottom of his foot. He was doubled over himself and his feet were on either side of his head. "wow." he commented, and sat up, stretching. The warm air surrounded him nicely as he stood up and spun around. What a wonderful day today was going to be, he had a feeling. Today was the day that he was going to tell that girl from his small school that he was an earth bender, and they were going to fall in love, run away, and get married. Even his parents didn't know that he was an earth bender. He had run away when he was eleven. And weirdly enough, that was the best decision he had ever made.

The island he lived on now was only a mile wide at best, and food was plentiful. They had managed to stay out of the war for now, being in the middle of the ocean and all. Karu had snuck into school as someone else, and the only one he trusted was Drae. She knew everything, where he lived, that he really was Karu.. They had been friends forever.

Karu lived underground, to keep himself hidden, and ensure that he not be brought back home. Every night he found a new spot to dig a tunnel and he went to the end. He closed off the land behind him, and kept an open space with enough air to last him a night. He lived in pitch black darkness all of the time he was out side school or not visiting Drae privately. He gathered his clothes and put on his other new pair. He would give the other uniform to Drae to wash over the next few days. He bended a tunnel out to land, near the reservoir so he could wash up. It was on the other side of the large walls that surrounded the city. No one lived outside the walls, so he ws not worried that anyone would see him. He took one step outside, and froze. What he looked at was a fire nation helmet, a couple of them. And some dead people.

Most of them he had seen before, and one of them he knew. Their face was full of anger and rage like it was just having a night mare. The face wasn't an old one, but someone that was exactly 12 and ½ years of age. It was the face of his best friend Drae, whose face began to blur. He ran at her and slid on his knees. Her face was completely blurred, but he could still outline her face with his fingers. He held her in his arms tightly, but only for a minute. She groaned softly, and he dropped her body. "ow." she said softly. She was so weak it didn't even seem like she was in pain anymore. Like she was a ghost.

"oh my god Drae. You're okay." He hugged her softly this time, and she raised her arms in a failed attempt to hug him. "It's okay. You'll be okay now."

"they..took my..parents…they killed off almost the whole village, except for the unlucky earth benders. They took them away. To..the boiling rock..I think…"she tried to smile, but she grimaced for a second, then made her emotion go away completely.

Only now did Karu notice that she had a cut across her cheek that came from her right eye to her chin. And when he set her down, he realized that there was blood stained onto her green pants, and her beige shirt. He picked her up and laid her down by the water. He rolled her shirt up and saw a huge gash on her left side of her stomach. it wasn't anywhere near being healed, and it looked pretty nasty. He used his teeth and ripped part of his pants off. Now it was extremely uneven, but it was for the good of the cause. He dipped it in water and began to pat her wounds with the water.

After she got used to the pain, and Karu could feel it, he asked her to tell him what happened.

"Okay, It may take a while though."

The avatar

_Okay this part which you may see in my other stories is with the group. And the reason they are traveling is because the Dai lee and Azula escaped and grouped up all the rebels that they could and attacked the main castle. They took everyone but Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko from the palace and kidnapped them. Realize that this is just my reason for them to be traveling and most of the time it will have almost no purpose in the story. If you think that this would be a good thing to put into the story strongly, then leave me a pm or review saying so._

Aang looked over Appa's head his eyes grew wide. He saw an island growing in the distance. "hey guys wake up.." he nudged toph. "wake up toph, look, it's an island!" toph snapped her head up, immediately awake.

"what? An island? Where?" toph yelled.

Everyone woke up and started asking about what and where it was.

"over there toph." aang said to her, pointing west.

"what do you mean? where's over there?" toph asked. "my left or my right?"

Aang finished shutting everyone up and then answered, "about a mile away, and gaining by the minute. To your front side."

"great!" Sokka said. "we can land and get some food."

"wait guys, there may be a problem." Katara said as she looked over.

"what's that?" toph asked.

"look over there you guys." katara said breathlessly.

"woah." sokka and aang said in unison.

"WHAT? Tell me!" Toph was done with those people. She waved her hand in front of her eyes and smiled for a second.

"the city..it's been attacked by the fire nation. If you can smell the smoke, then you can tell how bad it is." Aang cringed, the smell was overwhelming. Burning people, buildings, food, and life. They dove in to the city and landed on the ground inside walls. Appa groaned and momo hid under some clothes. They absolutely hated smoke and war.

Random fires grew throughout the city, and katara and aang got to work immediately. They threw water all over, and aang blew out fires. while they worked, toph and sokka stayed on appa and they set off to search the outskirts of the city for ships and fire benders.

"so appa, we need you to drop us off and then go help aang and katara search for people." sokka told him. Appa roared in a response, and flew down to drop them off. After flying for a day, Toph jumped off first and threw a couple rocks for fun. Sokka followed and Appa left them. Toph surveyed the area, feeling the houses and walls, then she deepened her search. She stomped on the ground and tried to feel some ships. "sokka, do you see anything?" toph asked. She focused and felt one or two ships crashed in an open field on the other side, along with a reservoir and some bodies.

"not on this side, you?"

"there are some ships on the other side, and possibly some people." toph answered. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side.

They walked for a few minutes, about ten, knowing that the island wasn't too big. Sokka tried to avoid the memories that haunted him and his past. The war was horrible. Toph felt felt figures and people coming up ahead. These must have been earth benders who managed to escape the city walls, just not made it anywhere else before they were killed. Toph was feeling so bad right now. She knew that this was an earth village. She wondered if her parents were okay too.

"wait." Sokka said quietly. "I hear voices. Maybe fire benders."

"No. toph said, "They're kids, about our age, earth benders, from this village."

"Man sometimes I wonder, are you part bat? You see better than most people sometimes at seeing." Sokka was not kidding about the bat part either. They continued to the kids after toph made sure that there were no others around.

"and that's what happened.." Drae sighed and closed her eyes. Her face felt cleaner along with her wounds on her stomach. "thank you Karu."

" no problem.." Karu lifted her and brought her over to a sandy place by the water's edge. Two ships had crashed, and only a few fire nation people had died. And from what he knew, everyone else was dead. It was going to take him a while for it to kick in hat he had no where else to run or go.. either way they were doomed.

"are you two okay? She looks hurt. We aren't going to hurt you." a voice said.

Drae looked at two people and made no emotion, as where Karu jumped up and got into fighting position.

"no. we aren't going to hurt you." the girl added.

Well what did you think? Was it too short, just right, it was a lot of work for me since i have the same mental range as sokka, so im sorry about that.. Tell me what you think! R&R plzz!


End file.
